


we will do it together

by Fluff_forever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Fights, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Steve shows up at Tony's door, trying to get him to forgive and help free the Rouges. Tonys not having any of that bullshit.





	we will do it together

Tony was laying on the couch texting Peter about his next decathlon tournament in dc when there was a loud knock on the door. “ Probably Bruce coming to get his jacket. But why would he knock, Jarvis should have let him in”. He sighed dramatically. “ Its 11 pm and I have not had enough coffee to deal with this shit. I'm still in my fucking clothes from working on the new car.” Tony thought padding over to the door.  
Without looking up from his phone,Tony cried “ Brucie-Bear! Your jacket is in the workshop. “You want coffee? Actually, that wasn't a question, I want coffee so you're getting some”. Smirking slightly, he walked over to the coffee machine and started making a pot. Tony finally looked up, noticing that Bruce hadn't said anything or moved from the door when he froze.  
Steve. Steve was standing at his fucking door. He looked scared and kinda relieved that he had been let in. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a pair of skinny jeans, tony used to love ripping those off of him. He shook his head trying to forget those thoughts, back when Steve loved him and didn't leave to be with his new lover.  
A few things flash in Tony's face shock, anger and worst of all fear. Not the kind of fear that you feel when you see your crush, the kind of fear you see right before you punch someone. Steve took a quick step back, seeing Tony's reaction. He was basically in the hallway staring in, which is exactly how he felt.  
This used to be his home, now he couldn't feel more like a stranger. All the photos of him and the rest of the rogues were gone. It was more clean, no more random projects scattered on the floor, no more littered vodka and burden bottles on the kitchen counter. It made him frown. He knows he should be happy, the house is more put together, Tony is more put together. He was always trying to get Tony to clean up and it seemed like he finally did when he was gone. But now it felt like Steve didn't belong, it looked so different from the house he remembered. It was the little things, the ones that didn't feel like the tony he knew. Well, he doesn't know Tony, not anymore. He can fix that though.  
Steve finally reacted taking a few steps in and closing the door. He was smiling.” How could he be smiling right now?” Tony thought bitterly. Tony kept planted trying to keep a neutral face, the one he always put on for the press, never for Steve. He knew it was no use, no matter how hard he tried, Steve could always read him, make him crack. But he held trying to only give off bravery.  
When Steve turned to look at Tony with a nervous expression, he saw it. Absolute shock took over his face in a second. Tony was using what he called “The fake face”. All the walls that took years to break down were back up, and that broke his heart, more than tony already had.  
“Tony please don't start with that again, we worked so hard to make you comfortable, with the team and I. Don't throw that all away just because you made a mistake”. Steve said slowing walking farther. “I am going to try and ignore all the bullshit that just came out of your mouth.” Tony snapped. But Steve didn't back down, he never does. That was one of the reasons Tony loves him, well loved.  
“I'm not throwing anything away. You did all on your own when you left me, to die. And team? We were never a team, you just tricked me into thinking we were. A real team would never trick me into thinking I'm safe and I finally have a family, then leave me all alone. Actually, scratch that I'm not alone. My actual team is here.” Tony started walking over to the counter, taking slow deep breaths. “In 1 2 out 1 2 3” that was what his therapist told him.  
Steve knew Tony very well, well enough to tell when he was on the verge of a panic attack. He walked over to Tony, instincts taking over to comfort him. Tony flinched back hard when he looked up to see Steve looming over him. It was too much like Siberia, sure Steve's face was concerned but in the moment he looked just like he did when he had the shield right over his reactor. “ GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME”. Tony screamed, everything melting together. He could vaguely hear Steve talking to him, but it was overpowered by the heavy breathing.  
When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was gray. “Huh, I guess I'm on the floor.” Tony whispered. When he finally looked up Steve was standing next to his, shock, worry and hurt evident on his face. “Why are you here Steve?” Tony said looking back at the floor. “Why didn't you let me help you? I always get you through panic attacks. You're not gonna scare me away Tony, I have been dealing with this for years.” Steve said looking hurt, trying to get closer to Tony. “Captain Rogers step back from sir immediately or I will have to use force”. Jarvis stated in an angry tone.  
“Captain Rogers? Ever since he and Tony started dating Jarvis always called him sir, after he and Tony get engaged he even started calling him, Mr.Stark-Rogers. Now it's back to Captain Rogers? Wow, that's cold Tony… but now doesn't seem like the time to bring that up.” Steve thought. “Its ok J I'm fine. Don't you get it Rogers? You caused the panic attack”. Steve took a step from tony slumping, looking like he was just hit. “Wh.. what? Tony, it's me, I couldn't have, I love you..” Steve stuttered.  
“No Steve you don't, you love Bucky. Now please either tell me why your here or just leave.” tony state still on the floor looking up at Steve. “What do you mean... I'm here for you, I know you still have a lot to work through and if you can't apologize right now that's ok. But bucky's back in the ice and I heard you are almost done getting our arrest warrant dismissed, so when that’s done we can go back to the way it was. With us and the team.” Steve said getting on his knees on the floor next to Tony and offering his hand.  
“Why would I apologize you're the one who tried to kill me, then left me to freeze to death in Siberia. There is no more us Steve, and there never will be again. As for your arrest warrant, I'm doing that because Fury asked me to. He thinks some of you might be eligible for the New Avengers.” Tony said hesitantly taking Steve’s hand to get help up to his knees.  
That's when Steve saw it and suddenly his whole world was braking. The ring, Tony's engagement ring wasn't on his finger. There wasn't even a tan line which means he hasn't worn it for a while. Suddenly there were tears running down his face.” Where is it? Where's your ring? Tony…. We promised nev.. never to take them off. Till death do us part, right?” He was outright sobbing now.  
“Steve you left me” There were tears in his eyes now too. “Everything we build all the trust, all the love… the family. You threw that away when we left me for someone else. Just because you can't have bucky anymore doesn't mean I'm just gonna be your second choice. I loved you... So much it almost hurt. Then it did hurt. And I spent months trying to get over you, trying to forget you.” Tony sobbed. “I don't love Bucky like I love you. Please Tony I love you, I can't lose you. This ring will never leave my finger.”  
“You lost me when you left”. Tony said getting up from the floor and walking into the bedroom. Steve stayed on the floor sobbing into his hands. When Tony came back he was holding a little velvet box with S+T in a little heart on the bottom. The second Steve saw the box, he started crying harder. That was the box he proposed with.  
They were at Central Park, that was where they first teamed up in the battle of New York, it was destroyed but it was rebuilt more beautiful. Steve said that was like their relationship when it cracks, its fixed and looks more beautiful. Steve got down on one knee and told Tony he was the love of his life and he didn't care about Tony's baggage because he will always be there to carry it. He hadn't seen that box since that day, thinking Tony threw it away. Seeing it brought all those memories back to the surface.  
“Tony we have a crack in our relationship but we can fix it, make it better than ever, Tony please just don't give up.” Steve said with glassy eyes still thinking back to that movement, back when everything was still perfect. “Some things are so broken that they can never be fixed.” Tony said voice not wavering.  
“I can forgive you Tony, we can work through yes you made mistakes but its ok I forgive you.” he said with a watery smile. “Is your head that far up your ass, that you can't realize, I'm not gonna apologize. I was not in the wrong, you were. You broke the team and you broke me. All for Bucky”. Tony said. “You were trying to kill him, I was just protecting my family.” said Steve “I used to be your family and your right going after Bucky was wrong. But if you just saw a video of Bucky getting murder and the killer was right in front of you, even if it wasn't their fault, what would you do?” Tony said placing the box next to Steve.  
“That's different and you know it. But Tony we can't let this divide us or the team. You said you're trying to get them back to be part of the Avengers again”. Said Steve refusing to look at the box. “Steve there is no team you have to get that. The New Avengers isn't just the old team with a new name, only a few people from the rogues will be on that team and its full of the new heroes.” Tony said pushing the box towards Steve. “Open it.”  
Inside the box was a simple golden ring with a line of blue from the shield on the bottom and a line of red on the top from the suit. In graved on the back is “we will do it together”.  
Suddenly there was a golden circle in behind Tony. “Tony run!” Steve screamed. He snapped his head back to look to whatever Steve was screaming about then to Steve's shock, seemed to relax. Then there was another man in the room.  
“Tony! Jarvis just notified me you were in distress, I came as fast as I could”. Stephen said, not sparing a glance at Steve but walking over to Tony and putting a hand on his shoulder. Steve suddenly felt a low burn of jealousy in his gut. “Hi sorry but Tony and I were having a conversation.” Steve said trying to get the man away from tony. Stephen's eyes narrowed. “Tony why is he here. We are leaving”. Tony looked back at Steve uncertainty in his eyes “ok”. Stephen put his arm around Tony's waist, making a portal for them to jump through.  
“Actually can I meet you in the common area, I have to talk to Steve.” Tony said glancing over at Steve, then looking back at Stephen with a meaningful look. It seemed they were communicating with looks, which pissed Steve off. If anyone should be able to understand Tony's glances, its Steve. How do they know each other so well? “If you're sure?” he said hesitantly, then let go of Tony and stepped through the portal and with one last glare at Steve he was gone.  
“Ok, Steve the rings are yours and if you want to get any of your old clothes, they are in your old room. I have to go and I can honestly say I hope I don't see you later”. Tony said looking in the mirror on the wall and fixing himself up. “Wait tony we can't actually be done, we're soulmates!” Steve said with fire. “ No, we're not, not anymore.” Tony said pouring the forgotten pot of coffee. “Goodbye Steve.” he said setting down the cup drained of coffee.  
Steve practically ran to him, catching his lips in a heated kiss. Tony was pushed up against the counter, hands all over Steve. Neither wanting to let go, knowing this is the last kiss. Steve tried to put all his emotions in the kiss, love, and passion from years of dating. But like all good thing do, it ended. Tony took a step back, hand going over his hair. He started to walk over to the door when Steve grabbed his wrist. “You're still leaving me?” Steve said trying to read Tony's face when he realized he can't. He doesn't know him anymore. “You already left.” Tony said sadly with one more glance at Steve, he turned and walked out the door.  
Steve collapsed on the floor with sobs. He lost him, his soulmate, the love of his life. That's when Steve realized he was wrong. It wasn't worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 49 hours of no sleep so sorry if its a little delusional. this is my first every work so leave what you think!


End file.
